Choices
by NYANCAT56
Summary: When Renesmee is invited to join the Volturi at the battle, she agrees for the sake of her friends and family. Growing up by the side of the evil coven, she revels in fun and frolicks. Falling in love, an adventure at her fingertips, Renesmee's life is perfect. Until her imprintee comes to seek revenge from her betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was dripping.

Thick drops of pearls landed on the green trees all around us, as the Volturi decided whether to provoke a war over my existence with my coven and friends.

The ground was white, small snowflakes drifting down from the sky to join the battle on Earth. Rocks had been placed all around us by Benjamin, large lumps speckled grey and white.

Aro, a short, ebony haired vampire, walked slightly towards us, forcing small growls from both sides of the civil war. His scarlet eyes focused on me in awe.

"I don't suppose, of course, that young Renesmee Cullen would consider joining _our_ family?"

The question posed at me threw me slightly. From the angry snarls of my family and friends, the idea of me joining was improbable. But whilst it may not be what they wanted, it was what _I_ wanted to choose.

"Renesmee," growled my father, as his hand clamped down on my padded shoulder, "We want the best for you. If you go with those monsters, they will kill you."

Thinking slightly, I skipped forward causing a reflex of muttering and growls behind.

Walking up to Aro, I could feel Jacob and Mother moving with me. But, turning around, I shot them a look that sent them tumbling back in confusion.

Aro smugly grinned at me whilst I padded up t o him. Fastening my brown eyes on him, I lifted my hand up to touch his cheek. He bent down, rumpling his expensive pin stripe suit and allowed me to clasp upon his icy skin.

Focusing, I asked him one small question with me mind.

_If I leave with you, will you leave them alone?_

"Of course, little one."

That had made my decision. The idea of being free from this depressive little town not only stoked my mind, but my skin. Imagine the heat of Italy, the gondolas and art, fountains and history, free for me to explore.

I had forgotten that I was still sending my thoughts to Aro. He chuckled as he let go of me and set me back to look at me.

"Of course we shall show you our city, young Renesmee."

I had forgotten about my furious family. They were spitting acid at me, leaving me to meekly trot back to them. Father rootled around in my mind as i looked at them vacantly.

"Oh Nessie." He buried his face in my neck. "You don't need to leave just to protect us!" Angry shouting from our friends agreed with him.

But suddenly, the air stilled. Aunt Alice raised her hand, her eyes vacant.

"Let her go." Anger coursed through our group.

"No, Alice!" Mother growled as she thrust me behind her.

"Be quiet Bella." There was sadness in her voice as she skimmed the snow to whisk me over to Aro. I was pulled hurriedly into the sea of black cloaks and red eyes as she stood to talk to him.

Smug laughter rose from the two until he turned away to join the scuffled feet of the Volturi.

"Aro? Eighteen is the age." Alice's voice rose from the group of fighting vampires' that were my family.

Smiling darkly, he turned to pick me up and run like a churning sea along with the other members of the evil civilisation I had just joined.

From somewhere behind me I heard the anguished screeching of a lost mother mingle with the howls of a scorned mate.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been running for some time, a few hours to be exact, and the child had been passed to my arms in this time. Her skin felt like fire upon mine, and when she shifted in my ice cold arms and touched my flesh small fluttering pictures of butterflies and other nonsense fluttered over my mind.

We were halfway to Volterra, the snow fading to make way for twisting sandy roads and warm daylight sparkling our skin.

But, as I thought, the child awoke. Her peach pink lips opened to let out a small yawn and her thrumming bird heartbeat picked up at the look of my ugly form.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"I am Marcus."

She was silent for a few minutes, and then lifted her hand commandingly. Obediently, I lifted it to my face and waited.

She was hungry.

Sighing, I hitched her closer on my hip and looked around. Most of my guard and brethren had black eyes and hoarse voices... They too, needed to stop for a feed.

Around us were large forests, full of growling and snuffling. Tall, brown oaks fenced us in from every which way. Suddenly, two parts of the guard split and sprinted off in different ways, leaving only myself, the child and my brothers.

The child ran off into the forest before clasping her hand to mine to signify looking for an animal to feed off. Aro looked amused at our little telepathic chat.

"You know," he spoke in his commanding voice, "Dear Alice shared with me a _most_ becoming vision of Renesmee's future."

Caius growled, and spat at the floor.

"Hurry up brother. I too, grow hungry."

"It appears that Renesmee is going to be the apple of one of our eyes once she grows to eighteen. "  
"Marcus?" Caius demanded. "Have you seen her bonds?"

I quickly looked back at her small form a few feet in front of us. She was playing with a group of mice, equally draining them of their blood, obviously having been tutored by Carlisle in the art of feeding.

I looked more closely at her threads once Caius had issued an impatient growl. I searched closely, before turning back to a smirking Aro.

"She is simply wary and mistrustful of us. You know children, Aro," I turned and gazed at a fallen twig, "Their wills and ways change like the scent in the breeze."

From that sentence, Caius flitted off to the tasty scent of a German male, leaving me alone with Aro.

"What shall be done with the child when we return?"

Aro turned around, ready to run. "We'll have her raised as our ward."

Turning back to the child, I padded softly over to her, dodging small branches and frothy bushes.

"Pray tell why you drain animals over humans?"

"It's what my family taught me." She raised her head high, brushing her soft red curls behind one small ear. "Didn't the strange men teach you anything when you were changed?"

I picked her up without uttering a word, and we carried on to our journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Why had I ended up holding the brat?

It was Aro's project, his problem. Not mine. I would have been content to destroy the Cullen's and save Carlisle, if possible. My blood was still boiling at the thought of those monstrous werewolves. If I had my way, I would have freed the world of stinking humans and children of the moon.

The child resting in my arms was growing restless. We had been travelling for several hours, and we were perhaps half an hour away from Volterra, and my warm castle.

"Stop moving, brat," I growled between my fangs as we slowed down to a brisk walk. The brat sighed at my tone, and raised her hand to my pale face. An image of her toys back in her room flooded my mind- she was evidently bored with sitting in my arms.

"Well what do you suggest?" I snapped, gazing into her chocolate eyes.

"Who is your favourite of the guard?"She asked in a vacant tone.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I grow bored of travelling with you. I want Marcus."

"Do you not think I want to palm you off to that insufferable drip? Unfortunately he is in discussion with Aro."

She sighed loudly and occupied herself with plaiting a strand of her long red hair.

I sighed myself, looking around the sandy roads and scorching heat for any sign of my castle in the distance. How could Alice have thought that I would ever consider having this child as my mate? True, she was pleasing to the eye; but I believe punishing your wife was outlawed a few decades ago.

"I miss my friends in Forks." She muttered.

"You chose to come with us."

"Aro promised my family safety if I went with him."

Hmm. I had not thought of that.

"I wish Vladimir and Stefan were here. They look like you."

A hoarse laugh left my lips. "Unless you want a whipping, do not be admitting that little gem to Aro."

She smiled sweetly at my humour. "You would not let him whip me."

She rolled in my arms and closed her eyes, her eyelashes sweeping softly on her plump cheek.

And suddenly, I realised, that she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

We were finally home, at my castle.

Oh, my brothers may pretend that it was our creation, shared out equally, but we all knew it bared the Aro family crest on its gilded doors. We swept past them now, dropping our wives off in their tower with Corin, our many guards leaving our sides with a bow or curtsey as they adjourned to their activities for the night, Several crept over the gates to find some humans.

Soon, only I and my brothers were left, Caius still holding a sleeping Renesmee. He gently rocked her to and fro as he stared at me with his obsidian eyes.

Marcus looked on at us forlornly before sprinting off to his rooms, leaving me and Caius to deal with the small angel lying in his stone cold arms.

I sighed happily, glinting down at my newest prize.

Now that we were free of the Cullens and their insufferable army of fools, I finally gained a proper look at the small child who captivated my interest.

Her long red hair drifted gently in loose curls past her head to float halfway to the floor, leaving her perfect face free for me to gaze at.

A slight blush peppered her cheeks, due to wearing a thick raspberry coloured coat Bella had dressed her in. As Caius lifted her closer to his chest, I saw then her height was tiny, coming up to about my calf.

She was perfect.

"What do you think of my latest prize, Caius?" I asked nonchalantly.

He looked away from my red eyes to gaze at the floor. The smallest pink tinge crossed his face before he gazed into little Renesmee's face with a look of fire.

"Why must you constantly involve me with your petty obsessions?"

I laughed faintly, reaching out to take the sleeping babe to my chest.

"I recognize the look on your face to be the one Marcus wore when he looked at my sister for the first time."

"You are a fool, Aro." Caius snarled at me. "If you had even a nano-particle of thought you would have recognized Marcus' heart melt from granite to flesh as he talked to your brat, not me."

"_My_ brat? Why, we are all here to cater to the whims and wiles of young Nessie here. Do not fool yourself nor Marcus that you would not fly to the moon if she asked you to. At least I am honest in my admiration of the child."

Following that remark, I flew up the stairs of one of the corridors to find a room for Nessie.

Finding the room Sulpecia had laid in one of her moods, I opened it, still holding Renesmee to my chest.

In it lay a small room bedecked in pale blue's and white's, children's toys littered over the floor, a toddler s bed carrying a worn and fading check quilt.

This room was created a few centuries ago, back when we had only just discovered the immortal children and all three of the wives had created rooms upon rooms for the one thing immortality could never achieve- children.

I slowly laid Renesmee down on top of the bed, removing her coat and shoes. There, she yawned before curling into a little ball. Lifting her hand to her cheek, I was pleasantly surprised to see her memories of her days. I and my brother's faces showed up the most, along with small fluttering butterflies flying across the black emptiness of her mind.

I slowly put her hand down.

"Oh, young Renesmee, "I crooned, slowly closing the door, "Your life has only begun little one."


	5. Chapter 5

Another night wasted.

Another day to be thrown away like the bodies of my food.

I scarcely saw the point of living for millennia when all I wanted was eternal rest, with my Didyme- my family, my friends. I never asked for this accursed life. It was Aro's doing. Should we not get a choice to condemn our souls to eternal life? Eternal horror? That's all I wanted. A choice. Something to live for, to keep me going.

I paced down the long ancient corridors my brother had installed, slowing down to gaze at the masterpieces littering the walls. My feet sank into plush thick carpeting recently laid down for the hundredth time this year.

If there was one thing to keep my spirits lifted even a tad, it was art. The solemn beauty of it captivated me and my brothers to the extent where we had been given the name of the Night-time Patron of the Arts.

A short squeak and chirrup of a door opening to my right broke me out of my musings.

The child stood, in a pair of red pyjamas, looking into my scarlet eyes intensely. She raised her hands and scowled at my amused face. It was obvious she wanted to be picked up.

After raising her to my hip, we carried on to our journey to the throne room.

"Tell me," I asked her in my hoarse voice, "What is it like to sleep?"

She thought for a moment, before showing me with her palms. I saw a great blackness, akin to when I closed my eyes, and small butterflies trailing her mind. Faces of her friends and family popped up; she recollected a memory of talking to the Romanians.

I chuckled gently and held her closer.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked me in a high pitched tone.

"I shouldn't know. Perhaps flopping on my throne listening to the droning nonsense of Aro is in order for me today. How about you?"

"I shouldn't know."

"What do you _want_ to do?"

She pondered for a second, biting her ruby-red lip with a pointed fang.

"I should like to make a sandcastle."

"I suppose Caius and I could accompany you to the beach with a few guards. "

_Who knows, maybe the sun will bring a little cheeriness to Caius' miserable face_, I thought, amused.

And with that, we carried on our journey.

When we arrived in the throne room, it was to the beguiling scent of a human. It was not making a sound, due to Alec's concentrated stare upon its person, but most of the guard was eyeing it hungrily.

Caius was already seated in his golden throne, but Aro leapt out of his like a violent cat.

"Ahh, dear Renesmee," he purred, strolling up to the human and grabbing it by its hair. He stood motionless. "We brought you breakfast."

"I don't want it."

"Come now, little one. I shall count to three, and I expect you to be in front of me."

As the child buried her face in my neck, I scowled at Aro.

"Come, brother. She is but two months old."

"Now then, Marcus," Aro replied silkily, his red eyes flashing. "She must learn of our ways sometime, and what's better to get it out of the way for fun and frolics? Now then, Renesmee...One."

"Two."

She tried to burrow herself into me, her thrumming bird heartbeat already beating nineteen to the dozen from fear. Caius glared at Aro, before standing up from the shadows and skulking his way over to me and the child. Jane and Alec glared at us, before flitting out of the door.

"Three." Aro looked at the poor human in front of us, before slicing his neck with one curved fingernail.

"Well, Renesmee, I _am_ disappointed in you. Until you ask me for a human, you shall not eat at all."

"There is no need for this, brother. The travel and climate have made her weary. Leave her be until the new moon." Caius muttered, looking down at his smartly polished shoes. Most of the vampires who had been watching the events simply looked at him, before fleeing the room. Corin stood and swirled her way out of our chambers, no doubt off to tell Athenodora and Sulpecia of his outburst.

Aro gaped at him.

"Well...it seems our little chat last night seems to be already coming true, brother. Perhaps I have no need to recruit Alice."

Aro strode up to Renesmee, still snuffling in my arms.

His fingers still dipped in the blood of the unfortunate human; he gently ran his fingers through her blood red hair.

"I await your announcement, _piccolo_."

Something told me it was not just about drinking blood.

* * *

**Piccolo-LITTLE ONE**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was halfway around its tour of Italy when I led Renesmee for around my castle. With Aro busy in his chambers with Sulpecia, and Marcus skulking in his rooms moaning about his precious Didyme, it was up to me to make sure the child knew where to go at such times.

I would be lying to myself if I did not admit that the brat captivated me in a way no one had before. Her pale skin, alive with the promise of venom and blood mixed together, her white fangs coupled together with human buckteeth. She was a perfect example of opposite forces slammed together- two magnets creating electricity from their opposite ends pushed to each other. I could not stop but look at her every time she was thrust upon me. Although the idea of a hybrid in my castle disgusted me, I could not imagine her as anything else.

I know it was up to me and my brothers to look after the child. Most of the guard would have nothing to do with her- I had hopes for Jane and Alec, also thrust into immortality at a young age- fourteen, to be exact.

"Where does this room go?" Renesmee asked curiously, pointing to a door bearing the name "Caius."

"That is mine, or can you not read?"

"I grow weary of traipsing around your hovel of a home."

I sighed, walking faster, forcing Renesmee to run to keep up with me.

"Unless you want to walk into the room where we burn the bodies of humans, or have your head ripped off by Demetri by skipping into his chambers, listen to me."

The brat opened her big mouth to cheek me until her stomach let out a loud rumble. A blush stained her cheek as she look to the floor.

Sighing, I grabbed her hand and threw her on my back, before jumping out of the window and sprinting to the small wood surrounding our castle.

I dodged small trees and bushes, everything flowing past me as a green-brown blur. Small ferns tickled the soles of my feet as sunlight lit my skin to fire.

Suddenly, I stopped, smelling a deer. Crouching down low, Renesmee still crushed against my strong back, I leaped, extending my hands, and caught the deer singlehanded. A quick swipe to the back, and it was dead. Straightening up, I brushed off my suit and looked down to the small girl. Her eyes held a hint of red as she gazed hungrily at the frozen deer in front of us.

"Dig in, child."

Once she had drank her fill of the animal's blood, she silently sat down in the middle of the forest, gently relaxing minute after minute.

I took off my constricting suit jacket and tie, leaving me clad in nothing but a white shirt and my breeches, I silently enjoyed a free moment of my time for what seemed like the first time in millennia. Watching my skin sparkle gently under the pale sunlight, I noticed the child staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you disregard Aro's orders for me?"

"Because believe it or not child, I am my own man. No matter what bloodshed has been caused in my name, you are my ward, and I look after my own."

She thought for a minute, before gently padding like a cat over to my lap and sitting down. Laying her hands on my cheek, she showed me all of her memories; being born, giggling at that daft mongrel Black, having her hair brushed as a tiny infant. Then, the scenes being shown to me grew darker; her family shocked, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Most of the visitors hissing and screeching at her- the Romanians frightening her with tales of my coven.

And then, the snow falling; Aro reaching forwards for her like an eagle snagging a sheep, her family glaring at her for making the decision to save their necks.

I pulled away, looking, shocked, at Renesmee's young face. No fear echoed in her young chocolate brown eyes.

"Why would you show me that?"

She ignored my searching question.

"Thank you for feeding me, Caius. If you could return me to my room, I have an interesting book about the Judas Chalice beckoning me," She answered primly and climbed like monkey up to my back.

Still slightly shocked at her visions, I sprinted swiftly to the castle.

Moonlight was, by now, filtering through the coarse branches of the fir trees.

I was calmly sitting in my hard back chair, looking over some paperwork Aro had sent me, when a loud thump from my window alerted me to my wife.

Her long, silver hair was tied back into a braid reaching her waist; blood red eyes shining amongst her pale face, highlighted by her deep purple dress.

Cackling slightly, she trailed her long red fingernails down my back, urging me to shudder.

"What do you want, _pezzo di__sporcizia_?"

"Oh really, Caius, is that any way to talk to your wife?" Athenodora purred smoothly. "I only came to see if the babe is in your room. Shame I didn't introduce myself yesterday."

Athena made her way around my room, picking up delicate objects as she spoke.

"I heard the most delicous rumours of your impending doom from Aro's hands. He's quite upset you fed the child."

"How would you know, _spettegolare cagna_?"

"Oh, Sissy told me when she returned from Aro's chambers. I can only hope he will destroy you tomorrow so I can watch the tears fall from his ward."

I was on my feet as soon as she had finished my sentence; grabbing her by the throat I chucked her out of my window, slamming the windows tightly.

Striding out of my room, I let out a roar to shake the castle from it's stands, before opening Marcus' doors oto find him lazing on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What of the child's bonds?"

Marcus squinted slightly, deep lines falling into his face momentairily.

"She is scared stiff of Aro; wairy of our guard; but of you and me? Deep affection. It is hard to tell whom has captured her delight more."

I growled darkly, as Marcus let out a chuckle.

"What say you and I introduce us to the guard, whilst Aro tries to dig up the records for a vampire hybrid?"

I nodded, before kicking his wall, leaving a gaping hole in the plaster.

"Thanks for that."

* * *

**pezzo disporcizia- piece of dirt**

**spettegolare cagna- gossiping bitch**


End file.
